Cassis
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: —Aunque muera... Yo te seguiría amando. Y, te esperaría hasta que volviéramos a estar juntos. ItaSaso (YAOI)


¡Hola!

Bueno, este FanFic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, pero no me daba valor de subirlo porque esta pareja no es muy conocida (casi nada u.u) Pero a mí me gusta mucho... ¡ME ENCANTA! No sé porqué, pero tengo la extraña manía de juntar á estos dos jaja... Entonces, espero que les guste en verdad :)

_**N/A:** Contiene leve SasoDei_

* * *

_**...:::Cassis:::...**_

_°ItaSaso°_

* * *

Aquel día sólo había dolor. Lágrimas mezclándose con la interminable lluvia que azotaba contra el piso tortuosamente. Por fortuna, había cargado un paraguas conmigo, y estaba cubriéndome a mí y a mi hermano. Pero eso no impedía que nuestros rostros estuvieran mojados. Sí, estaba llorando, porque un hueco en el corazón de esa magnitud no sana de la noche a la mañana. Ni siquiera con el pasar de los años.

Se había cumplido un año ya desde que mis padres fallecieron, y, como cada mes, Sasuke y yo fuimos a visitarlos a su tumba. Mi hermanito estaba llorando fuertemente, y realmente me dolía verlo así, pero no hice nada; era mejor dejar que se desahogara. Yo, por mi parte, sentía las temerosas lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas lentamente, y rápidamente me limpiaba la cara, porque no debía mostrarme así de débil frente a mi hermano menor.

En momentos como ese, sólo pensaba en cómo le haría para salir adelante, para sacar a mi hermano adelante y que seamos alguien en la vida. Pensaba que yo podría arreglármelas solo, ya que me consideraba alguien bastante fuerte a mis escasos diez años de edad. Lo que verdaderamente me preocupaba era Sasuke; él apenas acababa de cumplir los seis años, y para un niño como él, sería bastante complicado desarrollar una vida sin el cariño maternal y el apoyo paternal.

Ahora todo dependía de mí.

De pronto, Sasuke detuvo su sollozo y ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha. Se quedó así por algunos segundos, luego se paró y comenzó a correr hacia donde sus ojos apuntaban, sin importarle salir de la seguridad del paraguas. Le grité, pero no me hizo caso y no tuve más opción que seguirlo.

Agudicé mi mirada y a través de las gruesas gotas de lluvia pude ver a mi hermano parado frente a una de las lápidas. Cuando llegué quise preguntarle que qué demonios le pasaba, que por qué había corrido de esa manera, pero mis ojos se doblaron a la derecha de él y... Entonces te vi.

Estabas sentado, abrazando con fuerza tus piernas mientras mantenías el rostro oculto entre ellas, dejando que las potentes gotas de lluvia atacaran tus cabellos rojizos. Pensé que eras un estúpido al dejar que la lluvia te mojara de esa manera, así que actúe por instinto y te cubrí con el paraguas, asegurándome de también dejar a Sasuke fuera de la lluvia. De inmediato, tú te sobresaltaste y dirigiste rápidamente tu mirada hacia arriba, encontrándote con la mía.

Ahí fue... La primera vez que vi tu rostro.

Tus ojos eran grandes, de un profundo color miel. Estaban cristalinos, y pude notar que escondían una enorme tristeza, pero no estabas llorando; tus ojos no estaban rojos. Quise hablar, pero no sabía exactamente qué decir. Y Sasuke se me adelantó.

—Tú también tienes un hueco en el corazón, ¿verdad?— preguntó, llamando tu atención.

Lo miraste de una forma curiosa, y casi estoy seguro de que quisiste sonreír; sin embargo, te contuviste.

—Está bien, puedes llorar, pero nii-san dice que si te dejas mojar puedes pescar un resfriado, ¿cierto, nii-san?— me llamó y yo sólo asentí.

Sentí tu mirada de nuevo en mí y yo te la devolví. Tus ojos aún escondían lágrimas, pero no querías soltarlas, ¿Por qué? Sería mejor desahogarte y ya, ¿no? No había necesidad de que contuvieras el deseo de llorar.

Después, te levantaste y te quedaste mirando por unos instantes más aquella tumba. Tus ojos temblaban y podía notar que estabas apretando un poco los puños. Te veías realmente deprimido.

Sasuke te miró con los ojos bien abiertos, con la curiosidad de cualquier niño de su edad.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— te preguntó infantilmente.

Tu voz... Me juré que nunca la olvidaría. Y estuve en lo correcto porque, ahora, después de tanto, aún la recuerdo como si la hubiera escuchado ayer. La primera vez que escuché tu voz..., tu nombre...

—Sasori.

... Se me quedó grabado en mi cerebro por el resto de mi vida.

Te volteaste, dándonos la espalda. Y antes de irte, le echaste una nueva mirada a aquella lápida. Después, volviste a ser presa de la lluvia y desapareciste de mis ojos.

Volteé hacia la tumba y contemplé la marchita rosa que habías dejado a una persona de nombre, Deidara.

Hace ocho años, si no mal recuerdo, sucedió un accidente muy trágico. Una familia de cuatro integrantes regresaba de sus vacaciones en Londres, pero, por una fuerte tormenta que había inundado las carreteras principales, ellos tuvieron que tomar otro camino para llegar a la cuidad. Era uno de los más peligrosos y descuidados. El padre, Minato Namikaze, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por conducir con precaución a través de la tormenta, pero un rayo golpeó un árbol que se encontraba justo arriba de ellos y éste estrelló contra el automóvil, provocando que Minato perdiera el control. El auto salió volando por los aires y fue a dar contra los peñascos de un acantilado.

Nadie sobrevivió.

Quiero hacer mención a uno de ellos: El hijo mayor, Deidara Namikaze, que murió a los diez años de edad. Nunca tuve contacto con él, pero supe por un amigo de Sasuke que el chico tenía los cabellos largos y rubios. Sus ojos eran azules, y todos los niños se burlaban de él por su apariencia femenina. Además, tenía un carácter explosivo, lo que hacía que la gente a su alrededor se alejara de él. Pero él tenía un amigo, su único amigo; ese amigo, eras tú, Sasori.

Gaara (así se llama el amigo de mi hermano) me contó sobre Deidara y sobre ti. Ustedes siempre estaban juntos, desde muy pequeñitos. Él era tu único amigo y tú el de él. No sé cómo se conocieron. He de suponer que tú también eras apartado de los demás por tu actitud antisocial, no lo sé; aun ahora me da miedo preguntarte.

Tampoco sé cuál era el tipo de relación que mantenías con Deidara. Lo único que sé es que eran inseparables y que, sonreías estando a su lado de una manera encantadora, estoy seguro de eso; tus sonrisas siempre me han parecido hermosas.

Tú querías demasiado a ese chico, ¿verdad? Aún ahora, después de tanto, lo sigues haciendo y ese sentimiento nunca desaparecerá de tu cuerpo. He de admitir que me siento celoso por ello porque, cuando dices que me quieres, no puedo evitar preguntarme si lo haces con la misma intensidad que con Deidara. No soy un tonto, sé que amabas al chico, tus ojos me lo dicen cada vez que escuchas su nombre. Luego me miras sonriente y me dices que estás bien, pero yo sé que no es así, porque tus ojos siguen escondiendo lágrimas.

Desde aquella vez en la lluvia, no te volví a ver hasta que entré a la preparatoria. Sinceramente, no sabía si aquel chico solitario que se encontraba sentado sobre una de las bancas en el patio de la escuela eras tú. La verdad es que me había olvidado de tu rostro casi por completo; pero cuando levantaste la mirada y me encontré de nuevo con esos grandes ojos miel, supe que ese chico era Sasori; eras tú.

No sé cómo describir lo que sentí entonces. Era una mezcla de sentimientos indefinidos que arrasaba con mi cabeza y me hacía sentir mareado. No sabía si hablarte o ignorarte. Y al final de todo me fui por la segunda opción, porque no tenía idea de qué decirte.

Ese día, más tarde, fui con mis amigos a revisar la lista de habitaciones. Hidan se puso a maldecir como loco al darse cuenta de que su compañero sería Kakuzu, el moreno sólo lo ignoró y rodó los ojos. En cambio, Tobi saltó de alegría a los brazos de Zetsu, pues ese chico le gustaba desde que éramos niños, y que ambos compartieran habitación iba a favorecer mucho en su relación. El siguiente en revisar fue Kisame; yo no me molesté en mirar porque estaba seguro de que mi amigo de dientes filosos iba a compartir habitación conmigo, como siempre.

— Dime cuál es el número de nuestra habitación, Kisame. Tengo que llevar mis cosas rápido para acompañar a Sasuke a la suya— dije un poco ansioso, pues ese era el primer año de Sasuke en un internado y el pobre no sabía cómo arreglárselas solo.

—No seas tan mandón, comadreja. Mi habitación es la 110, pero tú no eres mi compañero, es Nagato.

Lo miré con una expresión de confusión y ansiedad. Sasuke seguramente estaba perdido por algún lugar de la enorme escuela.

—Si no me crees mira tú mismo— dijo mientras yo me acercaba a la lista —. Tú compartes habitación con un tal Sasori.

Sentí como si el corazón se me viniera a la garganta.

Abrí los ojos lo más que pude y me apresuré a buscar mi nombre. Y cuando lo encontré mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire.

_"Habitación 118: Uchiha Itachi... Akasuna No Sasori"_

Una parte de mí quería que fuera un error, que de alguna manera la administración de la escuela se hubiera equivocado y me haya puesto por error contigo. Pero la otra parte se alegraba enormemente y provocaba que unos nervios incomodos recorrieran mi cuerpo como hormigas en el zapato. Compartiría habitación contigo, Sasori, y ahora realmente me alegro de que las cosas hayan sido así.

Después, cada uno de mis amigos se fue con su respectivo compañero y, como ya se me había hecho tarde, fui en busca de Sasuke, con los nervios entumiendo mis extremidades.

Realmente no pasó mucho después de eso. Como lo suponía, Sasuke se había perdido y aparte de tener que encontrarlo, tuve que ayudarlo a buscar su habitación. Después lo deje con Gaara, su nuevo compañero; un pelirrojo que se parece mucho a ti y que en poco tiempo se volvió muy cercano a hermano.

Eran las seis de la tarde y ahora me tocaba a mí ir a mi habitación.

¿Para qué te lo niego? Estaba nervioso. Y realmente no sabía por qué. Es decir, apenas y te conocía, y no era justificable que me sintiera así. Entonces decidí restarle importancia al asunto y pensar en cualquier otra cosa (como andar de metiche en la vida de mi hermano) Y al parecer eso me ayudó un poco, pues pude seguir un poco más tranquilo hasta llegar a la puerta de "nuestra" habitación.

Entré. Para ese momento tú ya estabas ahí. Te encontré recostado sobre la cama de abajo, leyendo un libro tranquilamente.

Pero ni siquiera volteaste a mirarme.

—Hola, soy Itachi— saludé mientras cerraba la puerta. Tú cambiaste de página y sólo me regalaste un sencillo:

—Hola.

—Y... ¿No me vas a decir cómo te llamas?— pregunté sin mirarte, con los ojos perdidos en la ventana que daba una linda vista a la playa.

—Ya debes de saber mi nombre.

Arqueé una ceja y te volteé a ver. Tú seguías metido en el libro.

Por un momento sentí que la sangre me helaba el cerebro. No pude evitar recordar aquel día en la lluvia, en el que me dijiste tu nombre. Sinceramente me sorprendí al creer que tú todavía recordabas ese día.

—Este, yo...

—Bueno, tenías que revisar la lista para ver en qué habitación estabas y quién era tu compañero. En realidad yo quería una habitación para mí solo, pero me dijeron que tenía que compartir. En todo caso, me llamo Sasori.

Claro, estaba equivocado.

Tengo la mala costumbre de quedarme sin palabras ante ciertas cosas que dices. Para serte sincero, tú siempre has provocado eso en mí. Y no supe qué responder. Me encogí de hombros y acomodé mis cosas en una esquina.

Me fue muy difícil tratar de acercarme a ti. Aunque compartíamos habitación, tú eras muy distante conmigo. Siempre te la pasabas en tu cama, leyendo un libro y cuando yo trataba de hablarte, tus respuestas eran cortantes. Admito que yo también soy muy cerrado y no suelo hablar mucho como Hidan o Tobi. Pero no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me ignore, y tal vez por puro capricho, quería que tú me hicieras caso.

Así que te invité a la fiesta de fin de curso con mis amigos, ¿Recuerdas? Fue muy difícil tratar de convencerte porque eres muy terco. Pero no te preocupes, así me gustas.

Todo el camino te fuiste callado, distante, apartado de todos. Yo trataba de caminar junto a ti, pero Tobi y Kisame se me pegaban como moscas. Lo siento, no quería dejarte solo.

Y me temo que eso no fue lo peor.

Te lo dije muchas veces y te lo repito ahora. Yo no sabía qué clase de cosas tenían planeadas Hidan y Kisame, de haberlo sabido, no te hubiera invitado. Pero lo hecho, hecho está y no puedo hacer nada para contrarrestarlo.

Supongo que la culpa me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida...

Hidan había planeado llevarnos a uno de los bares más famosos de toda la cuidad. Él siempre ha sido un pervertido de primera, y babea como perro hambriento cuando ve a las mujeres y a los donceles meneando las caderas eróticamente sobre un tubo. Cuando llegamos al lugar no pude evitar voltearte a ver. Tus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían querer salir de sus cuencas. Tus labios estaban entreabiertos.

Te tomé del hombro.

—No tienes que entrar si no quieres— te dije en un tono comprensivo. En ese momento me vino la posible idea de que podría acompañarte a otro lugar. Sólo tú y yo... Pero claro, no supe cómo decírtelo.

—No seas envidioso, comadreja— habló Hidan rodeándome con el brazo —. Seguramente quieres a todas las ricuras de allá adentro para ti solo.

Sentí las tentadoras ganas de soltarle un puñetazo a mi amigo.

—Ahh, sí, Itachi-sempai debería dejar que Sasori-san se divirtiera un poco para que se le quite la cara de amargado— dijo Tobi. De él ya estoy acostumbrado desde siempre. Después de todo es mi primo.

En todo caso nos obligaron a entrar.

El lugar era poco más vulgar de lo que me imaginaba. Había bailarinas y donceles bailando por todos lados, casi desnudos. Me sentí nervioso por cómo te sentirías, y no quería voltear a verte. Nos sentamos en la mesa más cercana a la pista de baile. Quise estar a tu lado, te lo juro, pero Nagato y Zetsu se interpusieron y tú quedaste hasta la esquina.

¿Sabes? Me siento realmente mal al recordar esto, y las lágrimas amenazan con manchar mi rostro. Nunca antes había experimentado tanto dolor, ni siquiera cuando mis padres murieron. Y es que, aunque tú sigas diciéndome que lo olvide, que estás bien, yo no puedo evitar culparme... Si tan sólo hubiera estado a tu lado en todo momento, nada malo te hubiera pasado.

Además fui un idiota despistado. Debí suponer que algo andaba mal. Porque la gente del bar empezó a regalarnos de las mejores bebidas. Las chicas y los donceles se acercaban a nuestra mesa, meneando las caderas y pegando sus desnudos cuerpos a los nuestros descaradamente. Había mucha euforia, risas, música sonando a su máxima potencia. Mis amigos estaban en el paraíso, Hidan divirtiéndose con un doncel que restregaba su trasero contra la entrepierna de mi amigo. Kakuzu y Kisame paseaban sus deseosas manos sobre las caderas de tres bailarinas con apenas un pedazo de trapo cubriéndoles sus partes íntimas. Y yo... Yo apenas y alcancé a escucharte decir...

— Tengo que ir al baño.

Y ni siquiera me molesté en seguirte. Ese fue el peor error que pude cometer en mi vida...

También soy humano, y no pude resistir la euforia que me invadió al sentir a la chica pelirroja sentarse sobre mis piernas y comenzar a simular embestidas. Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás para poder disfrutarla más. Después comencé a gemir. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y estaba hundido en un placer embriagante y ardiente. Admito, no sin cierta vergüenza, que ella me estaba llevando a un éxtasis adictivo y delicioso, y yo no hacía más que tomarla por las caderas para hacer más rápidas las embestidas. Luego pasé mis manos por su cuerpo y me fue extraño sentir sus pechos grandes y firmes, creo que no era lo que yo esperaba, pero no le tomé importancia.

Con la excitación que me estaba haciendo hervir las venas, acomodé mi rostro sobre su hombro y mis labios empezaron a acariciar su piel. Luego la besé. Fue algo apasionado y lujurioso, como si tratáramos de devorarnos con la boca. Sumido en tanta euforia, posé mis manos sobre su rostro y la acaricié. Adentré los dedos en su cabello y la realidad llegó a mí como un golpe en los bajos.

Su cabello era largo. Sus pechos eran grandes. Y ella era una mujer...

Yo no estaba acariciando tus cabellos rojizos y no estaba besando tus labios delgados. Y me sonrojé de sobremanera cuando me di cuenta de que todo ese tiempo había estado fantaseando contigo, Sasori.

La quité de encima en un movimiento algo brusco y te busqué alrededor, pero no estabas. Traté de preguntarle a mis amigos, pero con tantos donceles y chicas encima de ellos, ni siquiera me prestaron atención.

Así que me paré. El lugar era bastante grande y era muy difícil encontrarte entre tanta gente. Y por la potencia con la que sonaba la música, tampoco podía gritar tu nombre.

Habían pasado más de tres horas desde que te escuché decir que ibas al baño.

Comencé a alterarme y correr hasta el baño, sin importarme que en el camino tropezara o chocara contra las meseras y donceles. Había tres baños, divididos en los tres pisos. Sólo me faltaba revisar en el de la planta baja.

Para ese momento ya estaba muy asustado y me juraba que debías de estar ahí, porque la verdad no creía que te hubieras regresado solo al internado.

Por la desesperación, azoté la puerta. No había nadie ahí dentro. Me aseguré de revisar todos los cubículos y no estabas en ninguno de ellos. Te grité y no hubo respuesta.

Un nudo horrible trepó por mi garganta y me desesperé de sobremanera. No sabía dónde estabas, mi única esperanza era que tal vez te hubieras regresado solo.

Iba a salir del baño, pero entonces ladeé la cabeza y hasta el fondo estaba una puerta en la que no había revisado. Me intrigué, pues esa puerta no estaba en los baños de los demás pisos. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y caminé lentamente hacia ella. Traté de abrirla, sentí un escalofrío helarme el corazón y el rechinido de la puerta entumió mis oídos.

Ahí dentro en definitiva no parecía un baño. A los lados, habían estantes con instrumentos quirúrgicos: bisturíes, agujas, líquidos extraños en pequeños frascos y bolsas de suero con un líquido rojo que obviamente era sangre.

Era como una película, pero no fue eso lo que hizo que el corazón se me estrujara.

Porque enfrente de mí había una tina blanca, llena de agua y con mucho hielo flotando. Y ahí, metido, estabas tú.

Me acerqué rápidamente.

Mis ojos temblaron al verte ahí, completamente desnudo y pálido. Estabas inconsciente, o al menos, eso quería pensar. No sabes el dolor que me atacó al verte así, no sabía qué demonios te había pasado ni por qué estabas ahí.

Traté de levantarte y cuando los hielos se deslizaron por tu cuerpo pude ver una enorme cicatriz que abarcaba todo el espacio de tu costado derecho. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y no sabía qué pensar. De lo único que estaba seguro era que te sacaría de ahí, afortunadamente tu corazón aun latía.

Te saqué de esa tina, me quité la chamarra que tenía puesta y te la puse. Te cargué como si fueras una princesa y salimos de ahí.

También abandonamos el bar, después de todo, ir por mis amigos sólo sería una molestia.

Tomé el camino que creí que era el más rápido para llegar al internado, pero por mi estúpida desesperación terminamos perdiéndonos. Yo no podía hacer más que llorar mientras caminaba a quien sabe dónde. Tu cuerpo se sentía tan helado como el de un muerto, y esa noche hacía un frío que helaba hasta los huesos. Tenía mucho miedo de que te diera hipotermia y te aferré a mi pecho para transmitirte un poco de calor.

No dejaba de preguntarme qué demonios te habían hecho, y después de quemarme el cerebro pensando, creí encontrar la respuesta.

A veces, en los mejores bares, suelen distraer a un grupo de amigos con bebidas caras, mujeres hermosas y donceles. Después, atrapan a uno del grupo y les quitan sus órganos para venderlos clandestinamente. A ti te habían quitado un riñón.

Lloré más. Ahora mismo estoy llorando. No me mires así, pero es que no puedo dejar de culparme por lo que te pasó, Sasori, en verdad lo siento.

Sin saber a dónde ir, me senté sobre una banqueta, contigo aferrado a mi pecho. Me apoyé sobre la pared y sin querer me quedé dormido...

Bueno, ahí estuvo otro de mis errores.

Cuando desperté tú ya no estabas ahí. Me asusté y me levanté bruscamente. Grité tu nombre, pero nada.

Volví a ser presa de la desesperación y traté de buscarte por todas partes, llamándote, pero todo estaba solo.

Y no sé por qué, quizá fue una premonición, pero cuando ladeé el rostro y vi hasta el fondo la entrada del panteón, supe inmediatamente que tú estabas ahí. Y aunque se veía poco probable, nada perdía con irte a buscar. Así que corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar y atravesé aquella puerta.

Al caminar entre las tumbas, los recuerdos de la primera vez que te vi llegaron a mí como un tornado. Pude jurar que veía la lluvia azotar contra el piso con la misma intensidad, y que, hasta el fondo, estaba el mismo niño pelirrojo que hace siete años me había robado el corazón, con sus revoltosos cabellos rojos y sus grandes ojos miel.

Me tallé los ojos y la lluvia desapareció, pero tú seguías ahí.

Corrí hacia ti, y antes de llegar paré en seco sin que tú te dieras cuenta. Mi respiración se hizo pesada y el nudo volvió a atacar mi garganta.

Tú estabas sentado, abrazando fuertemente tus piernas y con la cabeza escondida entre ellas. Tu cuerpo temblaba repetidamente.

Y ahí estabas de nuevo, frente a la tumba de Deidara. Me sentía triste al verte así, pero sabía que con él, tú de alguna manera te podías tranquilizar. Susurrabas lentamente su nombre, entre sollozos que llegaban como cuchillo a mi corazón.

Pude comprender el deseo que sentías de que Deidara estuviera ahí, a tu lado, abrazándote y consolándote. Querías que de alguna manera él regresara para que tú ya no estuvieras solo y tuvieras a alguien con quien compartir tus sonrisas, tu alegría, tu silencio.

Y lo que más te dolía era saber que Deidara no volvería; que tendrías que esperar hasta el día de tu muerte para volver a estar junto a él. Entonces te limitabas a extrañarlo y esperarlo en su tumba, sintiéndote miserable porque él te había dejado solo.

Pero yo me sentía quizá peor. Porque odiaba verte así y me culpaba por lo que te había pasado. Lo único que quería era acercarme a ti y poder reemplazar el espacio que Deidara había dejado. Quería ser yo la persona por la que te preocuparas, a quien le regalaras todas tus sonrisas. Anhelaba ser yo la persona que amaras.

No lo soporté más y me lancé sobre ti. Te abracé fuertemente y sentí tu cuerpo temblar contra mi pecho. Hundí mi cabeza en tu cuello y susurré tu nombre. Te repetía una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, que te desahogaras.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— te escuché decir. En un movimiento rápido te separaste de mi agarre y volteaste a verme a la cara.

De nuevo estaban esos ojos color miel, ocultando lágrimas tras las pupilas que lentamente se enrojecían.

Tu mirada me obligó a entrecerrar los ojos y creo que mis mejillas adquirieron cierto rubor.

—Déjame solo, ¿Quieres?— soltaste al ejercer presión en los ojos y te abrazaste a ti mismo.

Sólo dijiste eso, pero tus palabras me expresaron mucho más. Te habías sumido en una soledad horrible porque no has tenido a nadie que estuviera a tu lado desde que Deidara murió.

A mí se me hace difícil describir cómo me sentí entonces. Había estado muy confundido con respecto a mis sentimientos desde que te conocí. No lograba entender por qué me eras tan interesante, porque, durante todo el tiempo que pasé sin verte, siempre ocupabas un gran espacio en mi mente. Supongo que piensas que todo eso sólo indicaba que estaba enamorado de ti, pero yo me negaba a creerlo hasta ese momento. Entonces, al verte así, tuve que aceptar que me habías robado el corazón.

¿Sabes? A uno no le gusta cuando la persona que quiere está sufriendo, e intenta hacer todo lo posible para hacerle sentir mejor. Yo, por ejemplo, te volví a abrazar y me dispuse a librar todas las palabras que nunca te había podido decir.

—Te quiero — susurré, la cosa más sincera que he dicho en mi vida.

De pronto, dejaste de intentar zafarte del agarre y te quedaste quieto. Yo presioné los párpados.

— ¿Q-Qué?

Silencio...

—O-Oye, déjate de estupideces, ¿Quieres?, ¿Acaso no te bastó con lo que me hiciste pasar? Ahora sólo quiero estar solo. Mañana pediré mi cambio de habitación y...

—Déjame reemplazarlo. — interrumpí.

— ¿Ehh?

—Olvida a Deidara.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Tú qué sabes de~

— Yo puedo quererte más de lo que él te quiso. Deja que sea yo la única persona que pueda estar a tu lado...

Te quedaste en silencio.

Supongo que soné algo egoísta, pero no pude contenerme. En verdad quería que me quisieras...

—Siento mucho lo que te pasó. Hubiera preferido mil veces que fuera yo. — dije, y sentí como se me dificultaba el habla — Te juro que nunca había sentido esto por otra persona y..., seguramente estás pensando que soy egoísta al pedirte algo así, pero por favor olvida a Deidara, déjalo ir. Yo puedo ser la persona a quien ames; yo nunca dejaré que nada malo te pase otra vez, yo te protegeré de todo y siempre estaré a tu lado, sólo dame una oportunidad...

Cuando me acuerdo de eso, me da un poco de vergüenza. Nunca creí que alguien como yo sería capaz de rogarle algo a alguien. Pero ahí estaba yo, abrazándote fuertemente, derramándome en lágrimas porque temía que te me escaparas de los brazos.

— ¿Y si mueres?

Miré la tumba de Deidara, estaba frente a mí.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que te estabas refiriendo a Deidara. Sí, el murió y te dejó solo. Supongo que también te juró cosas como las que yo te estaba diciendo en ese momento. Y el problema era que no podía responder a esa pregunta. Uno no sabe cuándo le llega su momento de morir.

—Si mueres volveré a estar solo. Será lo mismo que con Deidara.

Pensé, en ese momento, que podías tener razón. Si yo muriera tú volverías a estar solo, pero... Me aseguraría de vivir mi vida amándote como nunca, cuidándote, estando junto a ti cada segundo... Y, aún después de mi muerte, te seguiría queriendo desde quien sabe dónde. Estaría junto a ti sin que tú te dieras cuenta y no dejaría que nada malo te pasara hasta que llegara el momento de reunirte conmigo.

—Aunque muera... Yo te seguiría amando. Y, te esperaría hasta que volviéramos a estar juntos.

Me separé un poco de ti, te quité los mechones que cubrían tu rostro y te miré.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de 360º

Esa fue la primera vez que te vi llorar, aunque sólo fuera una pequeña lagrimita bañando tu mejilla. Me mirabas con unos ojos indescifrables y mágicos; tu cara estaba ardiendo y tus labios temblaban sin parar.

— Deidara era... La persona más importante para mí.

Bajaste la mirada, dudoso.

—Yo puedo tomar su lugar. Haré que me ames, sin importar qué.

Ese fue el momento más hermoso de mi vida. De pronto tu rostro se acercaba al mío tímidamente, con tus ojitos cerrados y tus labios alzados... Yo cerré los ojos y cuando nos besamos, todo el dolor y la tristeza habían desaparecido.

—Eres muy extraño— dijiste.

Cuando el doctor dijo que estabas bien, me alegré muchísimo. Después de colgar el teléfono, limpié nuestra habitación y me dirigí al hospital tan rápido como pude.

Regresé contigo. Aquella noche nos besamos de tantas formas que terminamos con las bocas hinchadas. Yo te recosté sobre la cama y comencé a besar tu cuello mientras tú soltabas suspiros ahogados. Tus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con timidez y eso sólo hacía que me excitara más. Te quité la ropa y dejé que tú me desnudaras. Sonreí a flor de piel cuando un color rosado adornó tus mejillas al verme desnudo.

Probé tu cuerpo hasta el último rincón. Mi lengua jugó con tus pezones, chupándolos como si fueran el dulce más delicioso del mundo. Acaricié tu pecho y solté gemidos vergonzosos cuando tú empezaste a tocarme.

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, estábamos completamente desnudos. El roce fogoso que nos invadió nuestras erecciones se cruzaron, sólo hizo que el calor aumentara en nuestros cuerpos, que gimiéramos desvergonzadamente dentro de nuestras bocas y luego volviéramos a juntarlas. Yo no me podía resistir y te pedí que me lamieras los dedos. Tu ardiente lengua pasar por ellos me hizo perder la cordura.

Te volteé y te acomodaste en cuatro. Me relamí los labios lentamente, admirando tu cuerpo.

Te tomé de las caderas y me acerqué. Comencé a lamer tu entrada de una manera tan erótica, que me hizo susurrarte palabras que me da vergüenza describir en este momento. Después, con mucho cuidado, introduje los tres dedos, deteniéndome cuando mostrabas algún gesto de dolor.

Y te penetré.

Cuanto te acostumbraste, te envestí placenteramente y tú meneabas tus caderas para pegarte completamente a mí. Nos besábamos durante las embestidas y nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se restregaban en una euforia enloquecedora. Los besos, nuestras salivas fusionándose, tu cara excitada antes de llegar al orgasmo y tus gemidos que me hicieron llegar al clímax.

—¡Itahhh!

— ¡Saso!

Nuestros nombres combinados con la esencia derramada sobre nuestros ardientes cuerpos.

Luego, caímos rendidos sobre las sábanas húmedas y tus ojos se cerraron mientras te acurrucabas en mi cuerpo dormido.

Me da mucha pena contar esto, lo juro. Nunca me había escuchado a mí mismo decir cosas tan... ¿Cursis? Sí, esa es la palabra correcta. Mi intención no es aburrirte al decirte todo esto, pero las cosas me salieron más melosas de lo que pensaba. No sé cómo darme a entender... Bueno, en primer lugar creo que fue mala idea haberte contado nuestra historia desde mi perspectiva...

Estoy nervioso, lo siento.

Bieeen...

A lo que quiero llegar aquí... No, bueno. Lo que pasa es que nos ha estado yendo muy bien estos días, ¿No crees? A Sasuke también le va de maravilla; hace dos semanas me confesó que él y Gaara eran pareja, y realmente me sentí feliz por ellos. Piensan mudarse a un departamento cuando terminen la preparatoria...

Nosotros ya estamos en la Universidad y... Bueno, creo que ya estoy bastante grande para tomar decisiones por mí mismo. Pero aun así me siento nervioso.

Está bien, creo que esta es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida...

Sasori, eres estudioso, serio, callado y a veces te crees mejor que los demás. Pero me encanta cuando me sonríes, amo como hablas y adoro tu silencio. Eres, como dicen, uno en un millón. Y yo estoy locamente enamorado de ti...

¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

_El pelirrojo borró su semblante confuso y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Una de sus pocas sonrisas sinceras adornó sus labios._

* * *

¿Y bien...? ¿Qué tal? jajaj, de verdad que los nervios me están matando Como sea... UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS POR LEER. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA :)


End file.
